


Podfic of Looks Like A Nail by thehummingbirdmoth

by verymilkytea



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: BDSM, Cannibalism, M/M, Podfic, Sexism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and his esteem issues and his magical sentient hammer go hunting for tricksters in Jotunheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Looks Like A Nail by thehummingbirdmoth

Text:  [here](251223?view_adult=true)

Length/Size: I broke it up into two parts to record it, because it was long. They are each about 40 minutes, at 37 MB.

[Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?cs1yt5vg449r85t)  or copy+paste http://www.mediafire.com/?cs1yt5vg449r85 t  
[Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?kq58bh0z9mvzfef)  or copy+paste http://www.mediafire.com/?kq58bh0z9mvzfe f 

 

  
  
Reader Notes: I just about died of happiness when thehummingbirdmoth gave me permission to podfic this. Don't be put off by the cannibalism - it isn't gorey and it works _incredibly_ well in the story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[](251223)

[](251223)

[](251223)

[](251223)


End file.
